murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 13 Episodes and Guides
Have you cast your 2019 MM Fan Episodes Poll vote on our Home page? You don't need to sign-up to vote. The poll is not available (yet) on mobile app (devices), please access website via browser. ---- Murdoch Mysteries has been renewed by CBC for Season 13, (204 episodes x one-hour mystery drama series, 3 x 2-hour holiday specials), and premiered September 16, 2019. Murdoch Mysteries, based on Maureen Jennings’s popular Detective Murdoch series of novels and premiered in Canada in January 2008, starring Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy, Jonny Harris, and Thomas Craig, is a one-hour drama set in Toronto in early 1900s during the age of invention. Executive Producers are Christina Jennings, Scott Garvie, Peter Mitchell, Yannick Bisson and Hélène Joy. On May 13, 2019, shooting began on Season 13 and is expected to wrap in November. Season 13 will air on CBC in Canada later this year and is expected to premiere on UKTV’s Alibi channel in early 2020. “''Murdoch Mysteries'' continues to draw passionate audiences in Canada and around the world – a testament to the talented team in front of and behind the camera. We’re thrilled to deliver more of the mysteries and characters viewers love as we head into production on our thirteenth season,” said Christina Jennings, Shaftesbury Chairman & CEO, who also serves as an executive producer on the show alongside Scott Garvie, Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy, and Peter Mitchell, who also serves as showrunner, and produced by Stephen Montgomery and Julie Lacey. (May 2019) The series has become a staple for CBC and broadcasters around the world with its winning formula that brings together compelling mysteries, unique slices of turn-of-the-century history, ingenious inventions and personal moments for each character. The series is licensed to broadcasters in 150+ countries and territories including the U.S., U.K., France, Finland and China. The Murdoch Mysteries brand continues to grow and evolve – brand licensing deals include an all-ages immersive game experience, The Murdoch Mysteries Escape Series, a collaboration between Shaftesbury and Company & Secret City Adventures, that launched in early 2017 in Toronto, and recently relocated to historic Casa Loma in Toronto. Stay Tuned More to Come... Season 13 Storylines and other tidbits: * The 13th season will see the popular Canadian drama mark its 200th episode. * Yannick Bisson returns to the director’s chair for a Season 13 episode. Other episodes will be directed by showrunner Peter Mitchell, Harvey Crossland, Gary Harvey, Mars Horodyski, Sherren Lee, Mina Shum, and Craig David Wallace. Season 13 episodes are written by Mitchell, Paul Aitken, Noelle Girard, Maureen Jennings, Simon McNabb, Mary Pedersen, and Dan Trotta. * Colm Feore (The Umbrella Academy, House Of Cards) has been tapped for guest star role. * Marc Senior (Eat, Drink & Be Buried: A Gourmet Detective Mystery, In God We Trust) joins the Station House team as Special Constable Robert Parker. * Patrick McKenna returns as Hamish Slorach. * August 1, 2019, Murdoch Mysteries was back on location in Toronto this month and will continue filming in the city until November. On August 27, Shaftesbury Murdoch XIII Inc. returned to Port Hope for exterior scenes in the Walton and Queen Street areas. Port Hope’s heritage downtown and Cobourg have served as backdrops for several past seasons. Stratford also has been a suitable historical appearance and on August 30 filming occurred at Wellington Street and Market Square. * Thomas Brackenreid's daughter writes to him with a hope – one he is reluctant to grant (ep.1301) * Detective Murdoch is keeping a close eye on Ms. Hart; not trusting her motives, he is unwilling to give her any praises for her work in the City Morgue. * Claire Goose, who has appeared in such UK series as The Coroner, Death in Paradise, Waking the Dead and Casualty, guest stars as Dr. Talbot in the premiere episode. * George Crabtree's long-lost father will be introduced (ep.1304). * On September 17 and 18, Season 13 filming was on location in Cobourg, just a few weeks prior, they were filming in Port Hope. * On September 30 filming returns to Kingston (8:30a.m.) for two scenes at Springer Market Square, the first 50 people at the “Fan Viewing Area” (marked with a sign) will receive a wristband enabling wearers to take part in a photo meet-and-greet with Bisson and Joy after filming (10:15-10:45 a.m.) * On Oct. 30, Murdoch Mysteries ''returns to Cobourg for the third time this season to film in the Victorian Hall area which includes approximately 80 actors and 26 production trucks. '''Stay Tuned More to Come...' Episodes Find Where To Watch [[Where To Watch MM|Murdoch Mysteries Here]]. Category:Season Thirteen